Glucocerebrosidase will be purified from human placenta. The uptake of the enzyme offered to monocyte layers will be measured using a variety of vehicles, including liposomes and red blood cells. Trials of replacement therapy with encapsulated enzyme will be conducted in patients with Gaucher's disease.